Bow of Obedience
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Prompt: Spanking World's Nice Bingo Card: Toys. Sam needs more and Dean is being stupid. Follow up to 'Chains That Bind'. This story contains WINCEST and SPANKING so if you don't like, don't read! Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love contructive criticism and review so bring 'em!


#

Sam rolls over in the bed, shoves at the pillow, the snores from the other bed washing over him, punches to his gut and he can't fucking sleep to save his life-

It's been two goddamn weeks since Dean took him down, bound him so tight and made him realize his true feelings and yeah, while he hadn't expected candles and moonlight, he sure thought they'd be doing _something_ now.

Hell, he'd given Dean a blow-job, his first, and okay, it'd been a stumbling, slobbering mess but he'd tried and his brother had appreciated it, apparently, because he'd come hard down Sam's throat, looked at him with such love that Sam had been sure they were good, tight…together.

They should be fucking like rabbits, every night.

Instead, Dean's avoiding him, not talking about that night and sure as hell not looking at him. The morning after had been awkward and stilted, his brother keeping as far away as physically possible and whenever Sam had taken a step towards him, tried to touch, Dean jerked away like a deer in headlights, clearing his throat and staring into space with jittery eyes.

It was freaking painful and-

Shit, it hurt, hurt bad, that Dean didn't want him, regretted what happened between them and every time Sam tried to bring it up, talk it through, he was shut down, ignored and it festered in him, grew and twisted into an angry ball of frustration and Sam didn't regret it, any of it, wanted more, in fact and Dean was seriously pissing him _off_.

He rolls on his back, dick rock hard down below just thinking about Dean's cock in his mouth, about being tied up, spanked and that's just great, now he's gotta take care of business before he can start the day.

Dean's buried under the covers, wuffling and snorting so Sam's safe, can get a little hand action in, relieve the pressure and not get caught-

He pulls back the blanket, shucks off his pajama pants and grabs his dick with relief, pumps hard, the delicious tension sliding through his gut, gathering in his balls and he closes his eyes, remembers Dean behind him, the thick belt heating up Sam' backside up good and proper-

And fuck, doesn't know why that memory stirs fire in his belly, wakes up emotions he didn't know he could feel but even now his ass is tingling at the memory of Dean's hands on him, on his dick and Sam wants that again, wants Dean to take him in hand, take away his control-

With a muffled cry, he spills over his fist embarrassingly fast, Dean's face looming in his minds' eye, sticky come coating his belly, his fingers and he almost sobs as he recovers, body vibrating with tingling heat, breath rasping harsh in the air-

Vaguely becomes aware of the silence in the room.

No snores, no breath. Nothing.

He opens his eyes, swings them around to Dean-

And those green eyes are locked on him, on his cock and the look on Dean's face is hot passion, blazing fire and cold reality warring with each other and all he hears is his name, stuttered out into the trembling air, "Fuck, Sammy-"

Tears spring up and God, he needs those strong hands on him, making him mind, it turns him on like nothing else, sizzling lust through his brain and he can't help it, the words wrenching from his throat, longing and passion swirling together, "Dean, _please_-"

But he sees the wall slam shut in his brother's eyes and it rips through his gut, knows that Dean's pulling away and it breaks him, shatters and all he can do is sob with the pain, wipe sticky come off his hand and belly, yank up his pants and stumble to the bathroom, too broken to do anything else.

Because his brother doesn't love him like_ that_, doesn't want him, thought he did but Dean_ lied_, made him believe….

Fuck. Now that he knows how it could be between them, how is he supposed to live with this nothing, this emptiness? Knows the taste of Dean, his hot touch and he can't go back, he can't. Needs more of this-

But it's _no_, Dean's off limits, the messages clear and all Sam can do is hunker down inside of himself and hide, try to get over this freaking want that's threatening to consume him.

#

Four weeks of it and he's a weak, pathetic ball of desire, ready to explode at the slightest touch and he needs Dean's hands on him, needs his brother to take control, teach Sam another lesson.

But how the hell is he gonna accomplish that?

Last time, he disobeyed a direct order and that was something Dean couldn't take lying down, had to reciprocate because it was Sam's life, their lives at stake and Dean wouldn't let Sam be hurt because of bad decisions.

Sam can use that, to his advantage, and get Dean to tie him up again, make him mind again because fuck, he needs it, so goddamn bad that he's crazy for it. Wants Dean's strong hands on him, wants that sweet dick in his mouth again.

Hell, if he's freaking honest with himself, wants that freaking dick up his ass, wants Dean to take him, to own him, make Sam his, in every way.

Wants Dean to be overwhelmed by emotions, unable to do anything else but take him, _make_ him, needing this to complete them and it's all he can think, all he can feel-

And okay, yeah, Sam is a goddamn girl.

#

He sets the tone, taking his time, quietly going against Dean's every order, sitting when Dean needs him moving, moseying to get dinner even after Dean's stomach is growling for food, moving slower when Dean wants him to hurry-

Just enough so he doesn't get his ass chewed but Dean is left frustrated, clenching fists and heaving breath, every muscle in his body tense, wanting to take Sam down but not able, not enough of a reason because Sam's saying he's doing as Dean asks but the cold reality is he's not doing anything Dean asks.

#

It takes another week before Dean reaches eruption-

He takes a call from another hunter, promises assistance and turns on Sam with disinterested eyes, "We need to hit the road."

Sam nods in silence, stares at the floor and stays where he is, not gonna help at all.

So when Dean gets back from shopping for supplies and Sam is still sitting on the bed, just where Dean left him, he pauses, shoots Sam a boiling look-, "Sammy, what the hell?! I said we have to go! Move your ass, man!

And he's grabbing Sam's clothes, stuffing a duffle bag full, dragging Sam off the bed and out to the car, Dean's face hard, jaw locked and he's tired of talking, Sam knows the look and yes!

That's what Sam's been waiting for.

#

He stumbles into the room, bloody and dirty, muscles aching, the tension and danger of the last few hours catching and holding him, leaving him trembling in his skin, unsure and afraid and Dean is looking worse, having jumped in front of Sam, the slice of the knife meant for him a gaping rip in Dean's side and he's got a t-shirt jammed against his ribs, trying to stop the bleeding-

Sam tries to help and is snarled at, pushed away, "Just leave me the fuck alone, Sam."

But he doesn't, ignores the protests and lets his hands run over Dean's wound, "Please, Dean, just let me help-"

His brother stills under his touch and Sam cleans the gash, dresses it and hands Dean pain pills, urges him to bed, just wants to make Dean feel better.

Dean's tense, his body still and focused, watching Sam intently and he fingers the dressing, eyebrows drawn together in a scowl.

Sam catches his eyes, "You okay?"

He's expecting acquiesce but instead, Dean jumps up, starts pacing like a tiger, staring at Sam's mouth every few seconds, breath rasping in his chest and all Sam can do is stand there and wait-

Just wishes Dean would own up, stake his claim because every second without Dean's control is slowly driving Sam crazy, he's untethered, no net in site-

He's not prepared, the sudden punch to his jaw taking him off guard, landing him on his ass and he's reeling from the force of it, hangs onto consciousness by a thread, the fists on his collar yanking him up, swinging him around and slamming him hard into the wall.

The kiss is a surprise, vicious and needy, all teeth and tongue, Dean's nose colliding with his and Jesus!

He's swirling down into the abyss, sparks of heat shooting through him from the fucking erotic tongue that's dancing with his, igniting fires he can't deal with, the warm heat shooting through his gut, his ass clenching and twitching, remembering-

"Fuck, Sammy, you taste so sweet…." The soft roll of Dean's deep voice makes him dizzy, needs that deep timbre sliding over him, covering him with possession, with need, wants that more than anything.

He whimpers, opens up and lets Dean take him, the kisses deep and hungry, and he's suddenly spun around, t-shirt jerked over his head and off, Dean yanking his arms backwards and Sam hears the chink of metal just before the smooth leather belt slides around his biceps and pulls tight, wrenching back his shoulders and arching his chest and _fuck_-

Fingers slide over his nipples, pinch hard and twist, and he's gasping with sudden heat, bucking with his upper body to get away but he's caught between Dean and the wall, at his brother's mercy.

"Just had to keep pushing me, didn't you, Sammy? Couldn't just let this thing between us alone, huh? This is wrong, asshole! You know it as well as I do and I was trying to do the right thing, trying to forget this shit but no-"

He's spun back around, body crashed into the wall and he stares up at his brother's angry eyes, "Dean, wait-"

"Shut up!" Dean's fingers are at his jeans now, yanking them open and shoving them down, ripping off his shorts, until Sam's naked in front of him, Dean still bitching, "Couldn't just fucking do as you're told, could you? No, you gotta piss me off, drive me fucking crazy until I can't freaking think!"

His dick is grabbed hard, tugged on, Dean's growling, "Move!" has him kicking off the pants pooled around his ankles and staggering forward fast, the fierce grip on his cock hurrying him along to the bed and he's released, shoved down to his knees and pushed forward, face landing on the soft mattress, ass bare to the wind.

A hand on his head pushes down, the order barked out, "Stay!"

And he trembles there, does as he's told, hears the jingle of car keys, the door opens and closes and a minute later, the hum of the Impala driving away. Now, he's alone, the silence heavy around him and he should get up, ignore stupid Dean's orders and at least sit on the bed where he'll be a lot more comfortable than having his knees dig into the carpet, having his face smashed into the blanket.

But he doesn't.

He doesn't move. Just breathes in and out, his mind shutting down even as his body relaxes, the belt binding his arms oddly comforting as he waits for his brother to come back and take care of him.

Yeah, he knows it's wrong, just as well as Dean does, but it _helps_-

And that can't be all bad, can it?

#

Sam dozes, jerks awake a couple of times to listen, hoping Dean will hurry because his legs are cramping, his ass is cold and his shoulders burn _whitehot_ from being twisted back, hands almost numb behind him. The shivers that rock through his body are from the cold, not because he's so fucking turned on, he can barely breathe with it.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

#

When the door opens behind him, Sam barely twitches, been curled over for so long, he's gone inside himself, focused on his breathing, on his binds and his bow of obedience-

There's a silence behind him as Sam surfaces, feels the hot gaze raking over him and he closes his eyes, hoping for praise, almost sobbing when Dean's rough timbre fills him, "Good boy, Sammy, good boy."

And hands are caressing his ass, warming up his skin and he closes his eyes, moans rough in his throat and arches into the touch-

"Had to make a pit stop, get us some toys to play, figure if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right, you know? Need to make sure you understand some things here. I make the rules here, not you and it's not okay to push me, not okay to play stupid games just to get a reaction out of me. You want my attention; you come to me and ask for it."

Sudden anger shoots through Sam because that's not fair, goddamn it, and his voice is pissed off, "I've been trying to fucking talk to you for _weeks_ about this and you ignored me! How the hell am I supposed to come to you when you won't listen?!"

His answer is two fingers shoved up into his ass, the cold slick on them coating his insides and the burn is incredible, makes him holler out loud, "Fuck, man! _Jesus_! Give me some fucking warning, could ya?"

"Wasn't trying to ignore you, was trying to control myself around you, do what was _right_, you know?" And Dean's voice changes, becomes soft, almost a sob, "Shouldn't want to fuck your own brother, it's-Jesus, so fucking wrong, it's dirty and nasty and you shoulda just let it rest, Sammy, shoulda let it go but no! Instead you're fucking with me, disobeying orders, jacking off in front of me and it's enough! I've had enough! Gotta take care of this shit right now; make sure you know your place here." The fingers inside him thrust in and out, fierce jabs, "And I don't need to give you a warning, jerk, this ass is mine now and I'm gonna use it like I want and you're just gonna let me."

Sam grits his teeth, eyes filled with hurt tears because of course he's gonna let Dean, because they both need this so bad, but he doesn't need it shoved in his face, like he's _nothing,_ just a hole to be used-

The fingers inside fuck in and twist, spreading him wide, working his hole so damn good, he's dizzy with it, can't believe Dean's touching him like this, and yes, he loves this, the thick shoves in, knows that hand, it's his voice of reason, his safety net.

Dean slips out of his grasping hole, leaving him empty and wanton, so fucking hungry for Dean's touch, he can't even think with it. Something else presses in, blunt and thick and he squirms against it when it breeches, opens him and forges ahead, clinging and cold, goes in deep enough so his channel closes around it, sealing it inside.

Sam gives a yelp of surprise, didn't expect this, thought he'd get Dean's dick, that's what he wants, needs and this keeps his guard off, unsettles him, doesn't know what's coming next or what Dean wants from him and he's scared, unfettered, needs something to cling to-"ACK! Dean, what-what is that? It feels weird! Is it a plug or something?!"

There's a deep chuckle behind him and he feels Dean playing with the end of the thing, twisting it slightly, earning a gasp from Sam, "Or something. You'll get used to it. Up on the bed."

A sharp slap to his backside gets him moving but his knees are sore as shit, been in position too long and it's hard to get up-

Hands are there suddenly, gentle and helping, lifting him like he's a child and putting him in place, and even though Dean's words are harsh, commanding, his touch is love, hushed and tender, giving Sam the respect, the adoration he needs and his world stills, so freaking grateful for his brother's love, he can hardly breathe-

He's pushed down onto his stomach, two pillows under his hips tilting him just so and something's happening, inside his ass, it's starting to burn, different than the finger penetration, this is deep, a slow heat that licks at his insides and he gives a low moan, realizes his hips are starting to buck and grind in, can's seem to control them-

"Dean-" he breathes it out, starting to get hot all over, fresh sweat breaking out, the warmth in his hole growing to _firefirefire_ and he can't stay still, squirming and wiggling his ass back and forth, his face blushing hard because he must look like a wanton slut, asking to be fucked, the way he's dancing around-

What the hell did Dean put in his ass?

"You like that, Sammy? It's ginger root, supposed to give a helluva burn, from what I'm told-" A hand floats across his backside, a gentle caress but all Sam can focus on is the burn, increasing with every second, taking over his brain, it's deep and consuming, scorching up his walls, his puckered hole slack, can't even clench-

"Can't, can't, Dean, please, take it out, take it out!" He's mumbling incoherent, eyes closed, lost in the sensations flooding through-

"Jesus, you can't even stay still, can you? Look at you squirming around-" Dean's voice is hushed awe and Sam can feel the eyes glued to his ass, watching his torment and hands cup his bottom, grip his cheeks together-

"Unnngggghhh!" He throws back his head at the sudden surge of heat, wiggles faster, trying to get the burn to lessen but Dean just hangs on, keeps his hold tight-

Finally, _fucking finally_, he's released, his ass cheeks slack and it helps, the burn recedes but it's still surrounding him, doesn't know anything else but the fire inside.

CRACK!

"AHHHH! What the hell!?" He hollers into the air because something just slammed hard across his backside, flat and unforgiving and Christ, that hurt!

"Just a little something to warm you up on the outside, too. This is for jerking off in front of me and for disobeying every single thing I've told you to do these past weeks!"

Another smack lands and another, sharp flares of pain and it's a paddle Dean has, thick and long and freaking hard as hell! Can't take that on top of what's still happening inside his ass, it's too much and he's rocking wild with his hips, back and forth.

Doesn't stop Dean's perfect aim, though, he's cutting into Sam's ass at a steady clip, leaving a blaze under his skin and Sam feels his legs kicking, hears the whimpers and cries bursting out of his throat, like he's a child again, can't stop any of this.

Pisses him off and he tries to hold onto that, the rage, but his brother's paddle beats that right out of him, leaves only mewling need in its place, and before he can stop himself, he's lifting himself up, curling his knees underneath him and tilting up his ass, asking for it-

"Holy shit, Sam, you-are you trying to fucking kill me?" Dean breathes it out, smacking harder, faster, giving Sam everything he needs and more, keeps going until Sam collapses down in a mindless heap, almost sobbing, blubbering his thanks even as his hips are still bucking and rocking, the ginger root still a scalding heat inside.

Fingers in his hair haul him onto his back, and his dick is so fucking hard, he can't believe it, the throbbing from his paddling and the flames inside him are mixing together, roiling something deep in his belly and he's turned on, hot as hell, quaking in his skin, hollers out loud when a hand lands on his shaft, starts jerking in earnest.

"Fuck, fuck, Dean! Jesus Christ, can't! _Oh my God, ohmyGod_!" And he's pumping desperately into the fist that's gripping him, lost and frantic, barely making sense.

"You wanna come, Sammy?" Dean's breath is a purr next to his ear, hot and sweet, and fuck_, yes_, he wants to come, wants to shoot his load all over himself, make himself dirty with it.

Something is slid onto his dick and Sam can barely focus, squinting down and it's a clear sleeve, opened on both ends, his cock protruding from the front and it's got some sort of handle on the side-

Dean clicks something and holy Christ, it's vibrating around him, jerking him off so sweet, arching his back and spreading his legs, wants more of that warm buzzing all over him and then his orgasm is _right there_, hot spurts shooting high into the air, clenching through his muscles and emptying his balls until he's spent, exhausted.

Must have grayed out for a second because when he comes back, the vibrator has stopped and Dean's mouth is next to his, hot whisper against his lips, "Well, that was a goddamn beautiful thing right there. So fucking hot, Sam, I swear. Gotta, gotta-"

The ginger root is tugged out of his burning hole, the juices left behind still searing in, and Dean's shoving down his own jeans, giving Sam barely a second to gasp before he's pushing into Sam with his dick, nice and slow.

He expects pain, resistance, but his muscles are slack, loose and Dean slides right in, stops when he's balls deep and leans down, takes Sam's mouth in a scorching kiss, all tongue and teeth, captivating him, possessing him.

And he's so full inside, his brother's length hot and heavy inside and Sam twists, whimpers because his shoulders fucking hurt and his hands are dead numb and he just wants to touch Dean, wants a part in this-

Dean breaks the kiss and stares down at him, shakes his head like he's reading Sam's mind, "Uh-uh, Sam. Told you, gonna use this ass just like I want, you don't get to control anything now. All you get to do is feel it, feel me, doing this, fucking you."

And he pulls his dick all the way out, pauses to build up the moment and then shoves, as hard as he can, his hands pushing Sam's thighs to his chest, bottoms out, grinning at Sam's grunts of surprise and then Dean's moving, thrusting in and out, taking him rough.

"God, Dean, God, feels so-" And he can't voice it, the burn inside now bursts of pleasure, Dean's cock hitting this spot inside that makes Sam wild, has him bucking up to meet each downward jab, can feel his own erection growing again.

Dean's taunting him with every shove, "Who's the boss here, Sammy? Who gives the orders?"

"You do, YOU DO!" The last is screamed out because Dean's fucking the breath right out of him and he wants to make sure Dean gets it, hears him loud and clear.

"Is this what you wanted? Want me fucking you? This is wrong, Sam. Wrong." And his brother gives a hard plunge in, ripping apart Sam's gasps of pleasure, "You feel how wrong this is?"

"Not-not wrong, need this, need you. Don't care-" Sam's arching up, begging with his body for more and Dean's hands are on his nipples, pinching and pulling, bringing Sam higher, the pain feeding him, "Yes, this, what I wanted, always wanted, _love_ you, love this."

Dean stills, locks eyes with Sam and swallows hard, doesn't want to admit but it's out of him, like he can't help it, spit out into the air between them, "Fuck, I-I…love you, too, man. Love you, too."

And his thrusts change, become sensual and slow, his nipples are tickled, feathered across with a wet tongue, making Sam shiver and tremble, desire flooding through him and his cock is standing at attention between them, whimpering when Dean drops a hand to it, strokes him so damn good.

"Gonna, Jesus Christ, gonna _come_-" Sam's trying to hold it back, doesn't want this to ever end but it's too much, climbing fast-

"Do it." Dean's voice is harsh, hungry as he gives one more jerk to Sam's dick and that's it-

Sam yelps as it washes over him, rocks through, barely has anything left to shoot but a drizzle yet it tenses his muscles just the same, steals his breath as he tries to recover. He's yanked off his back, up and onto Dean's thighs and the way he's manhandled makes him dizzy, _loves this shit_ and he straddles Dean's legs, sinks down, impaled on the hard length that's filling him up, stuttering for words but he's lost, swooning with lust, making soft noises of pleasure as he's taken so good-

Dean gives two more hip thrusts and stills, body rigid as he shoots his load deep into Sam's ass, hot pulses, face buried in Sam's neck, huffing out his breath and pressing in soft kisses.

Finally raises his head and they gaze into each other's eyes, Dean assessing, wary, but Sam's not having any of it, not gonna let it go, not after this, he's_ keeping_ this. He bends his head, plants a kiss on Dean's full lips and smiles at him, whispering like he has a secret, "That. Was. Awesome!"

And then Dean twitches, gives a half-grin back, teasing, "Well, of course! I'm an awesome freaking lover!"

Sam rolls his eyes, sarcastic, but can't keep it up, has to tell the truth, "You are. Best I ever had."

Dean's eyes turn somber, "Are we doing this? Seriously?"

Sam shifts, Dean's softening dick slowly sliding out and he feels fucking incredible inside, well-fucked, taken and owned and he doesn't want anything but this, from now on, but he has to play it cool, or Dean will run, he knows it, "I-could get used to this. Just, um, if you want it to?"

Dean eyes run down Sam's body and back up, the fire in them intense, hungry, "Damn it, I do. Shouldn't, know I shouldn't but-yeah, yes. I want this."

Sam gives a shaky sigh, happiness a stupid gurgle in his chest and he feels the beaming grin spread across his face, can't even hide it now, "I do, too."

Dean gives a slap to Sam's ass, "But just so you know, you're gonna get your ass whupped, you disobey me again. Not gonna put up with any more shit from you. Clear?"

He nods, shoving down the flare of lust that just rushed through his body at Dean's words, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now off and lay down on the bed on your side."

"What? Why?" Sam needs a shower, some cuddle time and some serious sleep-

Dean gives him a hard look, smacks Sam's bottom again, voice clipped, stern, "Because. I. Said. To."

And Sam is lifted up and dumped onto the bed, Dean scrambling out from under him, getting something out of the pocket of his jeans and he's soon back, hands on Sam's ass, "Not done with you yet, sweetheart. Gonna make sure I have your full attention now, Sammy, you're gonna remember your place here. _I _give the orders, not you. Your job is to follow them."

Something is slid up his come-slicked ass, fitting in just-so and hugging around down below, stopping just behind his balls. A click and the hum that shakes through his body is delicious, incredible-

It's vibrating against his prostate and underneath at the same time and he's instantly involved, lost in the feelings going on down below, "Dean, wait, tired, just want to-Ohhhhh….."

Dean smiles down at Sam's writhing with satisfaction, covers him with a blanket, "Now, we're gonna see how many times you can come in the next hour, huh, Sammy? Maybe then I'll let you rest."

He tries to protest but it's beyond him now, another orgasm already building so he gives it up, gives it all to Dean, total control and all he's gotta do is feel right now.

Can't wait to see what other toys Dean's brought for them to play with.

#


End file.
